A Valentine War
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: Sakura, Ino and Hinata all wanted to be Naruto's Valentine, but when they figured out that they wanted the same thing, hell breaks loose. The girls each asked Naruto out on a date one after another. Who will Naruto choose to be his Valentine?


What's up, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Woohoo! And it looks like it's the time to make another story! Ok, here it goes. This story takes place in the timeskip. Man, I haven't written a timeskip fanfic for a long time. Anyway, the story plot is that it's Valentine's Day and Sakura, Ino and Hinata want to be with the one they love the most, Naruto. Yeah, I know Ino doesn't like Naruto in the series (Which will happen later in it... or not.), but it's for those who like NaruIno or NaruSakuIno. If you're new to this, then I suggest reading it. Ok, back to the plot. However, when they found each other in love with the same person, they started a war of love. So they go on a date with Naruto one after another. In the end, Naruto has to decide who will he be with. The hot cherry blossom Sakura, the sexy vanilla girl Ino, the lavender heiress Hinata or... Can't tell the last one, because I know what you are thinking. Well, it was originally a one-shot fic, but when Valentine's Day coming very soon, and a Geography exam coming up, I decided to make it a two-shot fic (maybe a three-shot, depends on how long the story is). Anyway, enjoy this fic!

Ino: Hey, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!

Oh, right. I forgot about you, Ino. What is your comment to the people?

Ino: Nothing. Just to say Happy Valentine's Day, that's all.

Ok... On with the story then.

Ino: A-N doesn't own Naruto, folks. So stop asking him already!

Damn! I forgot about that!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**A Valentine War, part 1**

Valentine's Day...

A beautiful holiday for everyone to love one another. It is also the holiday where everyone can express their feelings for the one they love for a long time. It is as well the holiday where couples, parents, animals, rocks... Wait, scratch that last part. Rocks? How the hell they can even make love with each other?! How can they move?! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN HERE?!?!?! Ahem! S-sorry... Anyway, Valentine's Day is a sacred holiday where love had came for the first time... Well, not sure if it's right, but what the heck... If the people here celebrates Valentine's Day, love will come and will turn everything into one big se... Uh... Forget the part. Now... Let's get on with this, shall we?

Ok, first off, we will look at our favorite, hot, beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura (If you think she is your favorite. If not, well... Your loss.). Looks like Sakura finished her training with Tsunade for today. Right now, she looks like she is exciting about something... Do you want to know what she is thinking? Let's find out, shall we?

_'Today is the day! Today is the day I'll tell him how I feel about him!' _Sakura thought. Oh boy, there she goes again thinking about that Sasuke bastard. Man, even when he left the village, Sakura still has feelings for him... Wait, didn't Sasuke left? How can Sakura tell him that she loves him? Wait a sec... It's not Sasuke at all, is it? If it's not him, then who is it? _'It's been a long time that I hated him... But now, I finally realized my feelings for him... Naruto... I'm going to be your Valentine...' _Eh?! Naruto?! She loves Naruto?! Yes, you heard her right, everyone. She now loves Naruto, after a long time. Huh... I guess it's kinda OC of her to think that, but it's fine. Anyway, let's get this over with...

Sakura fell in love with Naruto ever since he returned from his two and a half years training. Well... Since Sasuke is gone and all, she... uh... kinda want to find another attractive man so she can be happy... However, none of those attractives men are perfect to her, because... Well, they're not emo. But when she first saw Naruto after a long time, she completely convince herself that she doesn't need someone who is emo, but someone who loves her so much. That's how she fell in love with him. Yeah... Really weird... I guess...

Anyway, back to the story. Let's see... She's heading towards her home. Well, this is her home, is it? Anyway, she got inside her house and said something her mother before going up stairs. "Hey mom! I'm back!"

"It's good to see you, Sakura!" said her mother.

And so, Sakura came inside her room. As she got inside, she got on her bed and grabbed a Naruto plushie doll. She then hugged it really hard. "Mm... Naruto!" she said while hugging it. "I'm so excited today! I'm going to tell you how I really feel, Naruto. After all these years for you trying to get me to notice you, you're dream will soon be fulfill... I love you, Naruto." Ok, I think I just got too rush on this. I don't know why, but with Valentine's day coming soon... Ah, forget it. Let's get on with this...

Just as Sakura continues to hug the Naruto plushie doll, the door bell rang. "Sakura! Someone is here to see you!" shouted her mom.

"Coming!" She let go of the Naruto plushie doll and ran downstairs. As she got downstairs, she was surprised to see a familiar jounin, Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi, still reading the same perverted book as before, lowered it and looked at Sakura. "Hello, Sakura. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Kakashi-sensei. So... What are you stopping by for?"

"Well... since today is Valentine's Day... Did you decided who will be your Valentine?"

Sakura smiled widely at the question. "You bet! I've been waiting for so long for this. Now, today is the day I will ask him to be my Valentine."

Kakashi smiled too. "Well, that's great to hear... So... who is your valentine anyway?"

Hearing this, Sakura frozed. Oh boy... Didn't expect that, huh Sakura? "Uh... Well... Um... I don't think I should tell you that..."

Kakashi lifted his right eyebrow, as a sign of confusion. "Hm? Why not?"

"Um... It'll be too embarrasing... if I told you that..."

He chuckled. He knew that Sakura is hiding the truth, hiding the person who will be her Valentine. "Come on, Sakura. You can tell me. I won't laugh, I promise."

"You promise?" asked Sakura, making sure that he tells the truth.

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Really, really, really, really, really, real-"

"Ok! Ok, ok, ok! I promise, really!" He's getting tired of that.

"Ok... Really?"

Kakashi groaned. "Just get on with it, will you?"

"Ok..." Sakura took a deep breath, before letting out her Valentine's name. "... It's Naruto! It's Naruto, ok? My Valentine is Naruto! You hear me? It's Naruto! Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!"

"Ok, ok! You don't have to say it so many times, you know."

"Uh... Sorry, Kakashi-sensei..."

"Non taken..." he said. Then, he grinned that Sakura's soon-to-be Valentine is Naruto. "So... Naruto, huh?"

"Y... yes..." Sakura said while blushing. "I... I want Naruto to be my Valentine... It's been so long tat I rejected his love... But now... I'm gonna change that... I will ask Naruto to be my Valentine! And I don't care if it's too late! I will never give up on him!"

Kakashi continues to grin. "Well, well, well... My dear student has finally grown up... That is very interesting. Now that your love for Sasuke is gone, you had moved on to another love. The one who cares about you more than any other."

Sakura blushes again. "Well... I guess you're right..."

"Anyway... I better go outside. I think I had enough talk for one day. I'll see you later, Sakura." Kakashi goes to the door.

"Ok! See ya, Kakashi-sensei!"

But before he left, he said one more thing to Sakura. "Oh... I forgot... Naruto is also looking for a Valentine... And I don't think it's gonna be you."

"WHAT?!" Hearing this, Sakra ran through the door, breaking the doorway. She ran full speed to find her precious love.

Kakashi chuckled. "Works everytime." he said before going outside.

Early from now, we now look at another kunoichi who is excited about Valentine's Day. She is a Hyuuga and the heiress of her clan. A lavender kunoichi who wants to be brave and strong for her friends and family. A kunoichi who is well known to be fall in love with a certain blond boy. A Hyuuga named Hinata. Yes, everyone. She's excited about this because today is the day she will express her feelings for Naruto, after a much long time. She is the first kunoichi who ever loves him more than anyone else. She is also the first person who ever admired his hardwork. No one has ever like him, ever! But she is different than the other. Do not make her mad, because she can stop your chakra flow in a quick minute.

_'Naruto-kun... Today is the day that I will tell you how I really feel about you... For so many years, I've been quite distand around you... But now, it is the time that I will show you how I really feel... Naruto-kun, I love you...' _Looks like two people want Naruto to be their Valentine. But is there going to be a problem? What madness will these two cause if they know about the other's feelings for him? Let's find out...

She was headed towards her training ground, where her teammates resides. She was just giving them some stuff they loved. Le'ts just called it a Valentine friendship gift... Though, that doesn't exist here, but let's use our imagination. As she came to the training ground, she greeted her friends. "Good morning, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!"

The two teammates stopped training and looked over Hinata. "Hinata! What's up!" said Kiba.

"..." Shino, as always, didn't say anything at all.

"I... I just want to give you a gift... Well, let's just call it a Valentine friendship gift." said Hinata, smiling at her teammates.

"Uh... Hinata, there's no such thing as a Valentine friendship gift." reminded Kiba. That's what I just said, jerk!

"R... right... Anyway, here's a present for you and Shino-kun." she said while giving them each a bag.

"Cool! I wonder what's inside!" said Kiba, excited about what he got.

"..." The creep guy still doesn't say anything, but he accepts Hinata's gift anyway.

Both of them pulled out an item. Unfortunately, the item they got... are a little weird to them. To Kiba's, his gift is... Uh... Some kind of a... Playdog magazine... Playdog? What the hell made this stuff?! Anyway, to Shino's, his gift is a toy. A bug toy. It can also sqeak, when crushing it. "Uh... Hinata...? What the hell are those?" asked Kiba.

"What are you saying? It is a Valentine gift for you two. Happy Valentine's Day!" Hinata said as she smiled brightly at them.

Kiba, still confuse about the gift that Hinata gave him, snaps out of it and said to Hinata, "Uh... Hinata? I know that I like dogs more than anything, but I'm not that kind of a guy! I mean, I don't want to be married with a dog! Do you know what our child looks like?! He's gonna be, like, a half dog, half human! It'll be ugly!"

Hinata, realizing that Kiba doesn't really, really, really like dogs like that, imagines what will Kiba and a random's child looked like... Warning, this will not be comfortable to some viewers.

_Hinata's imagination_

_Inside of her imagination, we see an adult Kiba walking towards his new home. Well, he is indeed married to a dog (Which will most likely will not happen.) He opened the door and shouted to his dog wife. "Honey! I'm home!"_

_A dog came running and throw herself on Kiba, licking his lips. "Bark! Bark!"_

_"It's nice to see you too, hon." Kiba said as he kissed his wife's dog lips. He then called out his half dog son. "Hey, sonny! Daddy's here!"_

_The half dog son came outside of his room, grumbling a little. Let's see... What does he look like...? He has a long, white hair, with a cute little dog ear on top of it, yellow dog-like eyes, fangs and claws. He wore a red robe, with a white jacket under it, and a pair of red pants. Wait a sec... It's someone who is quite familiar to me... Who is it? "Yeah, what now, dad?" grumbled the half dog son._

_"What? You're not happy to see your own father? Man, you're the same as always... Inuyasha." HUH?! Inuyasha?! Kiba's son is Inuyasha?!_

_End of Hinata's imagination_

Hinata snaps out of her imagination. Whoa... What a creepy imagination... Imagine that. We're not going to look back at the imagination again. Anyway, Hinata finally said, "Um... Right... Uh... What about you, Shino-kun? Do you like it?"

"... No." Shino finally said... Finally.

"Why not? I thought you like bugs."

"Yeah! Come on, Shino! If you want to, you can secretly humping it!" said Kiba, as he snickered. A thought about Shino... humping a bug toy had invaded his mind.

"... No." declined Shino once again.

"What? Do you rather do some other stuff than humping a toy? Heh heh heh... If you have another stuff in mind, then don't hesitate to ask." Kiba is still snickering.

"... Kiba, it is quite unfortunate for you to snickering around me. I demand you to stop."

"Hehehehehe... Stop for what? So you can do stuff with that toy?" The snickering Kiba the snicker is still... snickering... However, his snicker comes to an end when a swarm of bugs came crawling on his legs. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

"... Snicker again, or my insects will devore you."

"Ahhh... Ok, ok! I promise!" Kiba quickly said, as the insects came back to its owner.

"... Good..."

"Um... Guys? Can we just stop fighting and get on with the real deal?" asked Hinata, feeling left behind.

"Oh! Right, right! I forgot about you, Hinata." said Kiba, realizing that they ignored Hinata because of their nonsense arguements. "So, Hinata, who is going to be your Valentine today?"

"Um... Well... I... I don't think I can answer this..."

"Why not? Don't worry, we won't laugh, right Shino?"

"..." The silent chuunin is silent once again.

"Uh... I'll take that as a yes."

"Well... Alright... The one who is going to be my Valentine is..."

"Who?"

"Um... Well... I... Mysoon-to-beValentineisNaruto-kun!" Hinata said the last phrase quick.

"Huh?" Kiba doesn't understand what she is saying.

"Uh... I meant to say is... TheonewhoisgointobemyValentineistheonewhoIloveforsomanyyears! ItisNaruto-kun!" Once again, she said the parts very quick.

"Uh... I don't understand what you are saying, but can you slow down a little?"

"A... alright... My Valentine is... TheonewhoIlovethemost,Naruto-kun!" And again...

"Just slow down! You sound like you're talking alien like!"

"S... sorry... I meant to say is... My Valentine is the one... whoIlovethemost! ItisNaruto-kun,theloveofmylife!" and again...

"Hinata, come on! You'll won't embarrased yourself if you stop speaking so fast!"

"Uh... Right... My Valentine is... myoneandtruelovewhowillsoonreturnmyfeelingsforhim,Naruto-kun!" And again...

"Hinata! I already told you! You'll won't embarass yourself if you stop saying so fast! What the hell are you saying, for god's sake!"

"... She said that her Valentine is Naruto, that's what she said." said Shino, being the only one who understands what she said.

"Oh... Wait a minute... How come you didn't tell me that until now?!"

"..." Shino became silent again.

"Um... Sorry that I said it too fast, Kiba-kun..." Hinata apologized, while blushing.

Kiba grinned. "Hey, don't feel sorry to yourself. Look, I know that you're in love with Naruto for so long. Today is the time you're gonna tell him how you feel about him!"

Hinata smiled a little, still blushing. "T-thank you, Kiba-kun... I appreciate that... Anyway, who will you be with today in Valentine's Day?" she asked him.

"Nah... Nobody. I decided that I'll keep it cool and stay single until I found a perfect girlfriend, you know what I mean?"

"So... You don't want to be with anyone in particular?"

"Do I have to say this twice?"

"Uh... Sorry..." She turned to Shino. "What about you, Shino-kun? Do you want someone to be your Valentine?"

"... No... I rather be alone." answered Shino, not feeling the sense of love in him.

"Ok... Well, I better get going... I'll see you later, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!" Hinata waved goodbye to Kiba and Shino before leaving the training ground.

As she left. Kiba and Shino are left with two items. "Ok... What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Kiba, while holding the Playdog magazine.

"... Do you asked Akamaru?" asked Shino.

Kiba slapped his own face. "Oh! I forgot about him!" He turned to his oversized dog, Akamaru. "Hey, boy! Do you want this magazine?"

"Woof!" yapped Akamaru, while going around Kiba.

"Here boy! Have some magazine!" Kiba threw the magazine to Akamaru, as the answer to this question is a chew on the magazine. "Do you like it, boy?"

"Woof!"

"Good boy! Now, let's continue training!" Both Kiba and Akamaru got back to where they left training.

Shino, being the only one with a toy, decided to feed it to his insects, just like what Kiba did to Akamaru. "That's right, my precious... Feed it... Feed it all... Yes, that's it... Feed it until you cannot eat it anymore..."

Early from now, we now change scenes with a familiar beach blond kunoichi, who is just strolling in the streets. Care to now who it is? Well, I won't explained it to you, because you already know who it is. _'Today is the day! Today is the day I'll tell him how I feel about him...' _Wait, didn't we already heard that one? _'Naruto-kun... After so long... I now realized something... I love you, Naruto-kun... I really do...' _Ok... that's the third person who loves Naruto... Uh oh... I felt a war coming soon! Anyway... She just headed to the Yamanaka flower shop. She's about a few meters away from it, until a familiar voice came by.

"Hey, Ino. How is it going?" Ino turned around and see her lazy teammate.

"Shikamaru! Hey!" she greeted.

"So, Ino, you're going to the flower shop?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, duh! It is where I lived and work, you know. So... everything's fine with Temari?"

"Well... I guess so..."

"So, now you don't think that women are troublesome, now?" Ino grinned while saying this.

"Don;t change the subject. I still think women are troublesome."

"Right... right..." Ino said, on the outside, she felt happy that Shikamaru is the same as ever. But on the inside... _'That lazy, rotten, smartass, jerk...' _It goes on and on.

"Hey, Ino?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"Do you find a Valentine yet? Because today is Valentine's Day and I was wondering if you have one."

"Oh... That... Well, about that... I haven't found a Valentine yet..." she said. Well, Ino doesn't want Shikamaru to know that she loves Naruto now. Because if he does, he'll laugh the crap out of himself. Wait... Is Shikamaru laugh usually, or just plain old laughing? Anyway, she then said, "And... well... I was thinking on telling someone to be my Valentine... And well... I don't think you should know, because... Well... It'll be too embarassing..."

"It's Naruto, is it?"

Ino gasped. "What the...? How do you know?"

"Well, Naruto is the only guy who is slightly perfect for a man to be your Valentine. Because, Chouji is too fat for you, Kiba is a dog type, Shino is a bug guy, Neji is a weird guy, Lee is too hyperactive, Sasuke left the village a long time ago and HELL NO!!! Don't even going out with Asuma! It'll be creepy just thinking about it!"

Ino then thought about what will happen if she go out with her own sensei. She shuddered. "Yeah... It'll be way too creepy..."

"And Naruto is the only one who is... Well, like some people said... perfect. So that's how I knew you are going to tell him to be your Valentine."

Ino blushed. "Well... Aren't you going to laugh at me? That I fell in love with a deadlast?"

Shikamaru chuckled at that. "What? Laughing at you going out with Naruto? Come on, Ino! Naruto isn't the same guy who messed up everything three years ago. So there's no reason to be embarass. Look, Ino, I know you for so long. So it's not a big deal, getting embarass in front of your teammate."

Ino smiled at him. "Yeah... I guess you're right... Well, I don't know how am I going to tell Naruto to be my Valentine. Do you know how?"

"What the hell is that supposed to be? Of course I know how. Just go out with him in his favorite restaurant and everything will be nice. Just think what your heart thinks."

"... Go out with him in his favorite...?" Ino tried to come up the words together. Then, she found the solution. "Shikamaru, you're a genius!"

"Of course I am. I am the smartest guy in class, for all I care. I even help people for there biggest problem. It's really easy, you know. and I haven't found any stress on me once. It's no big deal."

"Well, I better get going! See ya, Shikamaru!" Ino waved goodbye to Shikamaru before going inside of the shop.

"Oh yeah, see ya..." Shikamaru doesn't seemed to know that Ino left. "... Well, in a restaurant I was eating before, the chef told me that if two foods in a mixed merge together, will it make a better food? I told him that you don't mixed two foods together, because it will stink before you know it. And I was right again. You don't have to mixed two foods to be a five star restaurant and..." He soon realized that Ino was gone already. "Hey! You owe me one explanation, Ino!"

Meanwhile... Yes, I said meanwhile, not early from now... I just used that thing to many times. Let's get back here, will we? Now, we look at our favorite blond boy, who is just going to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar to eat some ramen. Yep, ramen is his favorite. He got inside of the bar and greeted the owner of the bar. "Hey, old man! What's cooking?" Naruto said to him.

"Oh! Well, if it isn't my favorite customer! How have you been, Naruto?" asked Teuchi.

"Good. The mission where easy... Well, too easy in my taste. I haven't got a single A-rank mission for a long time! What's keeping grandma waiting?!"

Teuchi chuckled. "Well, she had to find a mission that is suitable for you, Naruto. Don't blame her for this. She's just doing her job."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah... I guess you're right..."

After a long while, Teachi asked Naruto something. "Hey, Naruto. Did you find anyone to be your Valentine yet?"

"Huh? Oh... right. I haven't found anyone yet. It's just that... I don't think anyone likes me at all."

"That's not true! Ayame likes you, because you came in the bar for severals of times."

"Yeah, but she only liked me because she saw me everyday. I just want someone who cares about me and respect me for who I am. And no one is the one who I want to be..."

Teuchi smiled. "Don't feel bad. Tell you what. I'll give you some ryu, when you got your Valentine. If you don't find her, give me back the ryu. and don't you think on stealing it, kiddo!" he said while giving Naruto some ryu.

"Thanks, old man. I appreciate that."

"Ok, buy something good to your Valentine, like, some toothbrush! Girls love toothbrushes!"

"Uh... Old man? There's three thousand ryus in it."

"Uh... Well, give her some toothpaste too!... I'm just a man!" Teuchi ran in the kitchen.

"O... k...?" Naruto is left sitting on the counter and looking at the money weirdly. He then realized something. "Hey! What about my order!?"

Looks like all of our favorite characters are ready for today. With Valentine's day here, they will make sure that no one will spoil the romantic moment. As the three kunoichis of the Rookie Nine are ready to tell Naruto how they felt about him, they all said at the same time. "Naruto... I will make Valentine's Day the day you will never forget."

The war... is on!

**End of part 1**

Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Ino: I do! It's soo romantic!

Yes... Well, Valentine's day is coming soon, so I'll see ya tomorrow... Or the day before Valentine's Day for that matter. I hope you and your love enjoys this part. (sniff) Man, I don't have a girlfriend. But is it normal for a thirteen year old guy to have a girlfriend? Because some of them around my age has one... Dammit, why I don't have a girlfriend! (cries)

Ino: (With a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolate.) Don't worry! You always have me, A-N!

(sniff)... Ino? No, you probably shouldn't. You should just give it to Naruto, or Shikamaru, or Sai, or anyone who is interest in you. I don't think I deserve this.

Ino: Don't be like that! If you want to be with someone, I'm the only one who can make you feel better! (smiles)

Ino... (wiped tears from his eyes and hugs Ino) ... Thanks... I appreciate this.

Ino: (hugs back) Hey, it's for love that matters the most.

Well, I'll see you guys in the next part!

Ino: Yeah! We'll see you soon!

Me and Ino: Ja ne! and review Kudasai! and Happy Valentine's Day to you!


End file.
